Yukirella! Drama
by Rie-no-Hisato
Summary: Pada jaman dahulu kala… Hiduplah seorang yang diperbudak habis-habisan oleh ke-3 saudara tirinya dan pengurusnya. Namanya bukan Cinderella, dialah si Yukirella! Sucks at summary… R&R


**Sengoku Basara ****All Boys Theater**

YUKIRELLA

Based on Cinderella Story

(Full-Comedy Drama)

Indonesia Version

Warning

The entire character will be played by male and male only, so a couple part of the story will be changed due to this condition. No female works in front of the scene.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Halooo, disini Rie. Well… aduh, mau ngomong apa lagi udah gak tau ah XP *kena jitak* Yah, setidaknya dibaca ceritanya… dramanya… whateper lah. Maap banget kalau ada kesalahan, mohon diampuni. Yaaahh… Selamat menikmati ^_^

* * *

><p>Dahulu kala, di negeri yang sangat jauh sampai saya juga tidak tahu ada di belahan dunia sebelah mana... Hiduplah seorang 'manusia' yang <em><strong>sepertinya<strong>_ ber-gender perempuan-...

**Yukimura** : "Laki-laki!" (menyelak tiba-tiba)

Iya, laki-laki. Orang-orang di sana mengenalnya sebagai Yukirella (**Yukimura** + **Cinderella** = **Yukirella**). Berhubung sebagian besar orang sudah tahu cerita Cinderella, maka ada baiknya kita potong saja bagian pembuka yang panjang dan berbelit-belit. Ayah angkat Yukirella, Takeda Shingen, adalah saudagar kaya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Takeda memilih Oda Nobunaga untuk merawat anak angkatnya selama dia pergi bertugas suatu kali. Dan seperti yang sudah diketahui, Takeda tidak kembali, Nobunaga berkuasa atas harta dan rumah dan tentu saja lebih sadis dari yang seharusnya, dan... kisah kita dimulai sekarang...

**Mitsunari** : "Yukirella! Yukirella, dimana gel rambutku?" (teriak-teriak ga jelas)

**Ranmaru** : "Yukirella! Yukirella, dimana jaketku?" (ikut-ikutan menjerit)

**Motochika** : "Yukirella! Yukirella-...!"

**Sutradara** : "CUT!" (membanting skenario tiba-tiba lalu menunjuk Motochika dengan tatapan DEATH-GLARE) "Kamu! Ngapain ikut-ikutan? Saudara tirinya 'kan cuma 2!"

**Motochika** : "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku nggak dapat peran, lagipula lebih ramai lebih asik, kan?"

**Sutradara** : "Terserah, deh! Camera, Rolling, ACTION!"

**Motochika** : "Yukirella, cepat kesini, dasar lamban! Lelet! Pemalas!"

**Yukimura** : "Iya, iya! Ada apa, saudara-saudara tiriku?" (berlari menghampiri sambil menghayati peran)

**Sutradara** : "CUT!" (berteriak histeris) "Yukirella-nya gimana sih? Yang benar, dong!"

**Yukimura** : "L-lho? Memangnya aku salah apa?"

**Sutradara** : "Masih nanya? Memang ada pemeran 'Cinderella' pakai T-shirt dan celana Jeans? Pakai celemek, CELEMEK! Cepat ganti kostum!"

**Yukimura** : "Ups~... Maaf." (Nyengir lebar dan kabur ke ruang ganti. 5 menit kemudian muncul dengan kostum buluk + celemek) "Oke, aku siap!"

**Sutradara** : "Ok! Camera, Rolling... ACTION!"

**Yukimura** : "Ada apa, saudara-saudara tiriku?" (kembali ber-acting)

**Mitsunari** : "Yukirella, dimana gel rambutku?"

**Yukimura** : "Ada di laci nomor dua pojok kanan atas di lemarimu, Kak Mitsunari."

**Ranmaru** : "Yukirella, dimana jaketku?"

**Yukimura** : "Ada di lemari nomor 3 dari kiri di kamarmu, digantung dengan kaitan ungu, Ranmaru." (menengok ke Motochika) "Lalu, kenapa kamu memanggilku, Kak Motochika?"

**Motochika** : "Aku? Tidak apa-apa, cuma mau ikut ambil bagian dalam drama." (senyum-senyum nggak jelas)

**Yukimura** : "... Nggak penting~..."

**Nobunaga** : "YUKIRELLA!" (masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah extra-sangar)

**Yukimura** : "Ya Tuhan, tanda serunya tiga!" (mundur beberapa langkah karena syok, tapi memberanikan diri untuk maju) "A-ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Nobunaga?"

**Nobunaga** : "Lamban! Lemot! Lelet! Bodoh! Tidak berguna! Lebay! Tidak tahu diuntung!" (tanpa belas kasihan melantunkan makian) "Sudah nyuci? Sudah nyapu? Sudah jemur pakaian? Sudah buat sarapan? Sudah bersih-bersih halaman?"

**Yukimura** : "Um... B-belum..."

**Nobunaga** : "Terus kenapa kamu masih berdiri di sini? Cepat kerjakan tugasmu!" (tendang sana-sini)

**Yukimura** : "I-iya!" (berusaha menghindari serangan) "Aduduh! Aduh! Aww! Sakit! Kok mukulnya beneran, sih? Cut, cut, cut!"

**Sutradara** : "Hei, siapa yang suruh 'CUT'? Lanjutin saja, lebih 'real' lebih mantab!" (thumb-up)

**Yukimura** : "Kok begitu? Argh, sudah! Cukup, cukup! Aduh, ampuuuuunn! Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch-...!" (cepat-cepat kabur tanpa basa-basi)

Selanjutnya adalah scene di Kerajaan megah, terletak di kota tempat Yukirella tinggal. Seorang pangeran yang '**KATANYA'** tampan dan berwibawa, Date Masamune, berdiri berdampingan dengan sang Raja, Katakura Kojuuro. Jangan tanya kenapa nama keluarganya berbeda... Karena memang begitulah ceritanya, menjelaskannya ribet. Wajah mereka serius setengah mati. Bagi yang sudah membaca cerita Cinderella yang asli pasti tahu kenapa...

**Masamune** : "Haahh~..." (menghela nafas pasrah dan memandang ke langit) "Dimanakah aku bisa menemukannya...?"

**Kojuuro** : "Tuan Masamune-..."

**Sutradara** : "CUT!" (memotong kata-kata Kojuuro) "Kamu itu 'kan RAJA! Jangan panggil dia pakai embel-embel 'tuan'!"

**Kojuuro** : "Maaf, biar kucoba lagi."

**Sutradara** : "Oke. Siap-... ACTION!"

**Kojuuro** : "Masamune... Siapa yang kamu pikirkan? Mungkinkah...? Hm, sepertinya memang sudah saatnya. Di usiamu yang sudah sedewasa ini, sudah sewajarnya kamu memulai pencarian." (tersenyum penuh pengertian)

**Masamune** : "Koju-..."

**Sutradara** : "CUT!" (berteriak untuk kedua kalinya) "Woi, Pangeran! Raja itu ayahnya pangeran, panggil dia 'AYAH' bukan namanya!"

**Masamune** : "Hal begitu saja dipermasalahkan..." (menjulurkan lidah tanda tidak perduli)

**Sutradara** : "Ini penting! Kalau sampai salah lagi-...!"

**Masamune** : "Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Cepat mulai lagi dramanya."

**Sutradara** : "Grr... Camera, Rolling, ACTION!"

**Masamune** : "Ayah... bagaimana cara untuk menemukannya? Sudah lama kutunggu saat ini... Tidak bisa kusia-siakan begitu saja!"

**Kojuuro** : "Tenang saja, Masamune. Sebagai Raja sekaligus ayahmu, aku akan membantumu. (mengangguk meyakinkan)

**Masamune** : "Ayah, terima kasih. Tapi... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**Kojuuro** : "Pelayan." (memanggil pelayan terdekat yang ada di jarak jangkauan)

**Motonari** : "Ada apa?" (nada agak menantang)

**Kojuuro** : "... Sampaikan kepada pengirim pesan, beritakan pada seluruh penduduk dan kerajaan-kerajaan sekitar bahwa akan diadakan sebuah pesta besar di kerajaan ini. Semua orang boleh datang tanpa terkecuali."

**Motonari** : "Teroris juga boleh? Perampok? Pembunuh?"

**Kojuuro** : "Ahh... Itu pengecualian..." (sweat-drop)

**Motonari** : "Menyusahkan..." (menggerutu dan melangkah menjauh)

**Kojuuro** : "Kenapa dia tidak ditegur sutradara ya...?"

**Masamune** : "Karena sutradara sudah menyerah untuk merubah sifatnya." (menjawab langsung ke pokok utama) "Pesta besar, hah? Bukankah akan semakin sulit menemukannya?"

**Kojuuro** : "Tenang saja. Akan ada ratusan... ribuan orang yang menghadiri pesta ini. Tapi, disaat kamu melihat dia yang kamu cari, kamu akan langsung mengerti." (menepuk bahu Masamune)

**Masamune** : "Betul juga, kurasa..." (senyum melebar) "Kalau begitu, dengan mempertaruhkan nama baikku, aku bersumpah akan menemukannya-...!" (semangat membara) "Rival SEJATIKU!"

**Kojuuro** : "A-apa-...?"

**Sutradara** : "CUT! CUT! CUT!" (ngamuk tidak karuan) "Kenapa beda sama skenarionya? Pasangan Hidup, bukan RIVAL SEJATI! Ngerti nggak?"

**Masamune** : "Hei! Aku yang cari orang kenapa kamu yang ribut? Terserah aku lah mau cari siapa!" (ngotot lebih judes, biarpun dia yang salah)

**Sutradara** : "Aku ini SUTRADARAnya!" (hilang kendali)

**Masamune** : "Aku nggak perduli!" (ikut ngamuk dan berkelahi dengan Sutradara)

**Kojuuro** : "Haahh~..." (menghela nafas dan geleng kepala)

Dan sekarang, kembali ke kediaman tokoh utama kita... Berhubung siksaan selama Yukirella bekerja lebih kejam dari jaman Belanda menjajah Indonesia, kita langsung saja melihat keadaannya di siang hari. Sekarang Yukirella yang 'cantik' sedang menyapu halaman dengan anggun...

**Yukimura** : "..." (menyapu asal-asalan)

**Sutradara** : "CUT!" (bangun dari kursi dan mulai ngamuk) "Apa-apaan ini? Dengar NARATOR bilang 'CANTIK' dan 'ANGGUN'"? Dengar nggak?" (nunjuk-nunjuk skenario)

**Yukimura** : "Dengar, dengar..." (mengangguk-angguk)

**Sutradara** : "Kalau dengar, kenapa 'nyapu' asal-asalan begitu? Terus mukanya-... OMG! Bonyok, babak-belur, berantakan, hancur, GAGAL TOTAL! Kenapa bisa merah, kuning, hijau di langit yang biru begitu?"

**Yukimura** : "Kenapa...? Kenapa? Masih nanya KENAPA? Memangnya siapa yang ngasih ijin Nobunaga mukul gila-gilaan tadi? Salah siapa aku jadi begini, hah?" (melotot sambil nunjuk diri sendiri)

**Sutradara** : "Oh~... Ada baiknya kita tidak usah mengenang masa lalu. Kita mulai lagi! Kamera, Rolling, ACTION!"

**Yukimura** : "Grr-...! Tau' ah!" (lanjut ber-acting) "Ah~... lelah sekali bekerja sepert ini..." (mulai bersenandung) "Nyapu, nyapu sendiri~... Nyuci, nyuci sendiri~..."

**Keiji** : "Pengumuman! Ada pesan dari Raja Kojuuro!" (berjalan penuh wibawa) "Pengu-..." (ada cewek lewat, langsung berpaling) "Hai, cewek!"

**Sutradara** : "CUT!" (mencincang skenario) "Woi, yang fokus kenapa sih? Tergodanya mudah banget! Lihat betina sedikit langsung jelalatan begitu!"

**Keiji** : "Ups~...! Maaf, maaf! Ulangi lagi, deh!" (garuk-garuk kepala sambil menunduk)

**Sutradara** : "Ya sudah! ACTION!"

**Keiji** : "Ahem... Pengumuman! Pengumuman!"

**Yukimura** : "Ada pengumuman apa?" (menghampiri karena tertarik)

**Keiji** : "Oh, silahkan ambil undangannya!" (menyerahkan undangan beramplop pink, motif hati dan bunga-bunga)

**Sutradara** : "CUT!" (menjerit-jerit) "Surat apaan, tuh? Mana undangan aslinya?"

**Keiji** : "O-oh iya! Maaf, ini surat cinta pribadi~...! He he he!" (blushing tanpa malu-malu) "Ulang lagi, deh!"

**Sutradara** : "Kamu itu niat main nggak sih?"

**Keiji** : "Ya pasti niat dong! Sudah, ACTION!" (perintah sendiri) "Ini undangannya!" (memberikan undangan asli beramplop putih)

**Yukimura** : "Ini dari kerajaan? Ada berita apa?"

**Keiji** : "Baca saja, nanti kamu juga tahu! Sudah dulu ya, aku harus pergi! Sampai nanti!" (melihat cewek lewat lagi) "Hai, nona yang disana-...!"

**Sutradara** : "CUT!" (banting skenario) "Kamu dipecat!" (menunjuk Keiji sangar)

**Yukimura** : "Tapi bagian dia 'kan memang sudah selesai..."

**Sutradara** : "...!" (muka merah karena emosi) "ACTION!"

**Yukimura** : "Hm..." (memandangi undangan) "Mungkin ada baiknya surat ini kuberikan pada Tuan Nobunaga..."

Maka dengan itu, pergilah Yukirella ke dalam rumah untuk menemui Nobunaga dan saudara-saudara tirinya. Seperti biasa, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga mengerjakan aktivitas masing-masing.

**Yukimura** : "Um-... T-Tuan Nobunaga...?"

**Nobunaga** : "Apa manggil-manggil?" (nanya dengan jutek)

**Yukimura** : "Ada surat dari kerajaan..." (menyodorkan undangan)

**Motochika** : "Kerajaan?" (pasang wajah terkejut) "Jangan bilang kamu belum bayar listrik PLN! Aku 'kan sudah bilang uangnya jangan dipakai untuk jajan Dango!"

**Yukimura** : "Hah? Apa hubungannya sama PLN? Lagipula... uangnya 'kan Kak Motochika pakai untuk beli motor Scoopy-..."

**Motochika** : "Sstt! Kamu 'kan sudah janji nggak akan bilang!"

**Mitsunari** : "Scoopy? Kamu pakai beli Scoopy? Motochika-...!" (mencekik Motochika dengan sadis) "Gara-gara kamu-...! Gara-gara kamu kemarin aku mandi pompa air tiba-tiba mati! Aku jadi kelilipan shampoo dan penuh sabun!"

**Ranmaru** : "Oh! Jadi karena itu Kak Mitsunari keluar kamar mandi telanjang!" (asal bicara blak-blakan)

**Mitsunari** : "RANMARU-...! Kenapa kamu bilang-...?" (semakin emosi)

**Yukimura** : "Tuhan, terima kasih keluarga ini isinya laki-laki semua..." (menghela nafas lega) "Apa juga hubungan pompa air sama PLN...?"

**Nobunaga** : "Semuanya diam!" (menembakkan senjatanya sekali, seisi ruangan langsung hening) "Yukirella, bacakan!"

**Yukimura** : "B-baik!" (menarik keluar kertas putih) "Atap bocor nambah satu, tagihan kredit motor Scoopy Kak Motochika belum lunas, jendela ruang makan pecah tiga buah, lalu-..."

**Nobunaga** : "Bukan yang itu! Bacakan isi surat kerajaannya!"

**Yukimura** : "O-oh..." (menarik keluar surat kerajaan dan membacara) "Surat Undangan dari Kerajaan..." (di-skip, intinya ada pesta di Kerajaan dan semuanya diundang) "Begitulah..."

**Ranmaru** : "Pesta? Aku mau ikut!" (melompat kegirangan)

**Mitsunari** : "Pesta, hah? Boleh juga untuk meghabiskan waktu luangku!" (tersenyum)

**Motochika** : "Oke! Pesta besar, banyak cewek cantik! Aku pasti datang!" (semangat membara)

**Yukimura** : "Pesta? Aku juga mau ikut!" (ceria)

**Nobunaga** : "Tidak boleh! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu ikut?"

**Yukimura** : "T-tapi... undangannya bilang semua orang..." (menunjuk bagian surat)

**Nobunaga** : "Skenarionya bilang tidak boleh! Kalau kamu pergi, nanti siapa yang menjaga rumah, hah?"

**Yukimura** : "Tapi-...!"

**Nobunaga** : "Berani melawan?" (mulai kambuh, tendang sana-sini) "Masih berani?"

**Yukimura** : "Nggak, nggak berani! Aduh, aduh-...! Iya, ampun, ampun! Sudah dong! Pukulnya bohongan aja kenapa, sih? SAKIIIITT! Aduh, ouch, aww-...! CUT! CUT!"

Dan begitulah... Yukirella tidak diijinkan untuk pergi ke pesta malam itu. Yukirella; dengan sedih, kecewa dan berlinang air mata tertahan; hanya bisa menonton keluarga tirinya bersiap pergi ke pesta. Tapi sebenarnya, kenapa dia menangis? Dia juga tidak tahu, yang penting skenario bilang begitu. Maka, malam itu berangkatlah yang lain meninggalkan Yukirella seorang diri. Dengan langkah pasti – nggak pasti, sang tokoh utama berjalan dan duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya di loteng.

**Yukimura** : "Hiks, hiks..." (mengusap air mata yang mengalir) "Sniff... Hiks... Sob, sob, sob... Sniff... Sniff... Hiks..."

**Sutradara** : "CUT! Kok nangis terus? Kapan ngomongnya?"

**Yukimura** : "Sabar kenapa, sih?" (emosi terpancing) "Sakit tau digebukin terus dari tadi! Emangnya dipikir kulitku dari besi apa? Semua merah biru begini, cenat-cenut sakit banget!"

**Sutradara** : "Idiiih…. sewot." (sweat-drop, malingin muka setengah nggak enak) Sudah, cepetan mulai dialognya! Camera, Rolling... ACTION!"

**Yukimura** : "Hiks..." (memandang ke langit berbulan-bintang) "Oh bintang-bintang di langit... Oh bulan yang bercahaya terang... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin pergi ke pesta itu..."

**Mitsuhide** : "Khu, khu, khu~... Yukirella, jangan menangis..." (muncul tiba-tiba dari mana tidak tahu)

**Yukimura** : "Hah? Siapa kamu?" (terkejut)

**Mitsuhide** : "Aku? Kamu tidak tahu?" (tersenyum manis) "Aku... Malaikat Maut, dan aku akan membantumu. Siapa yang perlu kubunuh?" (senyum berubah sadis, mengeluarkan kedua sabitnya) "Khukhukhukhukhukhu-…. uhuk uhuk uhuuukk…"

**Sutradara** : "CUT!" (menjambak rambut sendiri) "YOU-...!" (menunjuk Mitsuhide) "Pernah baca cerita Cinderella nggak, sih?"

**Mitsuhide** : "Cinderella? Yang masuk penggilingan daging dan badannya dicacah-cacah itu? Khu, khu, khu... menarik sekali~..."

**Sutradara** : "BUKAAANN! Ya Tuhan, siapa yang milih dia jadi Ibu Peri? Ganti orang, ganti orang!"

**Sasuke** : "Mau aku gantikan?" (muncul dari balik layar)

**Sutradara** : "Iya, kamu saja! Cepat siap-siap! Mitsuhide, turun dari panggung sekarang!" (Mitsuhide retreat) "Ayo mulai! ACTION!"

**Sasuke** : "Yukirella, aku Ninja Peri Sasuke yang akan membantumu! Kamu ingin pergi ke pesta itu, kan?" (tersenyum ramah)

**Yukimura** : "Kamu mau membantuku? Benarkah?" (wajah berseri dan mata bling-bling)

**Sasuke** : "Tentu saja! Tapi pertama-tama... kamu perlu pakaian yang bagus dulu!" (mengeluarkan gulungan dari dalam saku) "Jurus Ninja Kegelapan Sengoku Basara; Jurus Penyamaran!" (asap mengepul ke seluruh ruangan)

**Yukimura** : "Wow!" (terpana memandang cermin) "KEREN! Jaket merah, celana putih panjang...! Aku suka!"

**Sutradara** : "CUT! Baju apaan itu? Mana gaun cantiknya?"

**Sasuke** : "Dia 'kan laki-laki, nggak mungkin paka gaun, kan?" (mengangkat bahu)

**Sutradara** : "Tapi nggak perlu ngasih dia baju itu juga, kan? Jaket mirip punya Michael Jackson di video Thriller begitu-...! Terus sandal jepit-...! Cinderella pakai sepatu kaca, bukan sandal jepit!"

**Yukimura** : "Sepatu kaca? Nggak mau, nanti kalau tiba-tiba pecah terus kakiku tertusuk bagaimana?" (langsung protes)

**Sutradara** : "GAH! Terserah deh, punya ACTOR kok pada susah banget diatur, sih?" (kesal sendiri) "Sudah, ACTION!"

**Yukimura** : "Terima kasih, Ninja Peri Sasuke! Tapi... bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke pesta itu...?"

**Sasuke** : "Tenang saja! Ayo ikuti aku!" (berjalan keluar rumah dan mengeluarkan dompet dari saku) "TAXI!" (mengibarkan uang di tangannya)

**Yukimura** : "WOW! Ada TAXI!" (kagum)

**Sutradara** : "CUT! CUT! CUT!" (mencabik-cabik skenario) "Kenapa TAXI? Mana kereta kudanya?"

**Sasuke** : "Kereta kuda sudah ketinggalan jaman! Lagipula, TAXI itu lebih praktis." (menjelaskan dengan seksama lalu meng-kacang mahal Sutradara) "Yukirella, dengarkan aku baik-baik."

**Yukimura** : "Iya, Ninja Peri." (mendengarkan)

**Sasuke** : "Aku hanya membayar TAXI ini untuk kamu pakai sampai jam 12 malam. Jurusku juga akan berakhir saat itu, jadi kembalilah sebelum jam 12. Mengert?"

**Yukimura** : "Iya, aku mengerti!" (mengangguk semangat)

**Sasuke** : "Bagus! Nah, selamat menikmati pestanya, Yukirella!" (mengantar Yukirella ke dalam TAXI)

**Yukimura** : "Terima kasih banyak, Ninja Peri!" (menunduk lalu menutup pintu TAXI)

Dengan begitu, pergilah Yukirella ke pesa di kerajaan. Saat itu pesta sudah dimulai setengah jalan. Ribuan orang datang dari beragam penjuru dan menggunakan beragam kostum yang berbeda. Daripada pesta dansa, mungkin lebih cocok disebut pesta kostum atau Halloween. Diantara kerumunan tokoh selingan itu, Masamune berdiri seorang diri.

**Masamune** : "Payah... Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku..."

**Kojuuro** : "Masamune..." (datang menghampiri) "Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

**Masamune** : "Nihil." (menjawab singkat dan padat)

**Kojuuro** : "Bersabarlah, kamu pasti bisa menemukannya. Tapi... Kamu benar-benar tidak mau mencari pasangan? Setidaknya pendekatan...?"

**Masamune** : "Aku mau, pasangan latihan."

**Kojuuro** : "Haahh... Mengidam apa ibumu waktu itu? Kenapa bisa punya anak seperti ini. Kapan bisa aku menimang cucu?" (menggeleng kepala)

**Masamune** : "Kapan-kapan. Aku hanya mau orang yang sama kuat denganku, orang yang bisa bertarung dan menjadi rivalku!"

**Kojuuro** : "...Kalau orang itu laki-laki bagaimana...?"

**Masamune** : "Memangnya masalah?" (balik bertanya) "YAOIan juga manteb kog."

**Kojuuro** : "...Tuhan..." (melipat tangan dan berdoa) "Ampuni dosanya dan sadarkan dia. Jangan biarkan putraku menyimpang jalan dan menjadi GAY. Amin..."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bisik-bisik dari arah pintu masuk. Masamune dan Kojuuro menoleh, memandang tamu asing yang baru datang. Tidak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana awal kisahnya, Masamune tidak bisa melepas pandangan dari orang itu. Setiap langkah, setiap gerakan, setiap helaian rambut yang terkibar, setiap lekuk tubuh, sampai wajah paniknya saat ia kepeleset.

**Yukimura** : "Awawawawawawawaa!" (berguling + salto menuruni anak tangga) "Adududuh! Aw, ouch-...!" (akhirnya berhenti di paling dasar) "Aduuuuuuh~...! Kok aku terus yang sial, sih?"

**Masamune** : "Kamu..." (datang mendekat, wajah tidak bisa dimengerti)

**Yukimura** : "I-iya...?"

**Masamune** : "Siapa namamu?" (berlutut dan mengulurkan tangan)

**Yukimura** : "Anu-... Maaf, no offense ya, tapi skenario bilang aku tidak boleh menyebutkan nama di scene ini."

**Masamune** : "Cih, menyusahkan! Nanti mencarimu jadi susah, kan!" (menggerutu nggak jelas, orang lain langsung sweat-drop)

**Yukimura** : "Kamu sendiri...?"

**Masamune** : "Aku Date Masamune, pangeran kerajaan ini. Tanganmu..." (menawarkan bantuan)

**Yukimura** : "Ah... Terima Kasih..." (menerima bantuan dan berdiri)

**Masamune** : "Maukah kamu... ?" (wajah serius) "Maukah kamu... denganku...?"

**Yukimura** : "Pangeran Masamune..."

**Masamune** : "Sudikah engkau... ?"

**Yukimura** : "Iya..." (bunga-bunga terbang nggak jelas)

**Masamune** : "... BERTARUNG DENGANKU?"

**Yukimura** : "Dengan senang hati!" (luar biasa bersemangat) "_Moeyo! Wagatamashii_!"

**Sutradara** : "Cut! CUT! Woi, jangan bikin dialog dan adegan sendiri! Dari tadi seenaknya terus-...! Ajak dia berdanda, DANSA! Memangnya ini drama nenek moyangmu?"

**Masamune** : "BERISIK!" (mendorong sutradara mundur) "Kta mulai! _Are you READY_?"

**Yukimura** : "IYA!"

Sutradara pun menyerah... Masamune dan Yukirella menghabiskan waktu di dunia mereka berdua yang tidak romantis. Orang-orang pun tidak bisa memalingkan pandangan dari mereka. Beragam kompetisi terus bergulir... Lomba makan, lomba dansa, lomba karoke, lomba lompat tali, lomba congklak, lomba ampar-ampar pisang... Dan waktupun berlalu tanpa terasa. Lonceng tiba-tiba berbunyi, mengejutkan Yukirella yang menatap terkejut ke arah jam. Sudah tepat tengah malam...

**Yukimura** : "Hah? Sudah jam 12?" (terkejut luar biasa) "Pangeran Masamune, maafkan aku tapi aku harus pergi!"

**Masamune** : "Apa? Tapi lomba 'Hom-Pim-Pa' kita belum selesai!" (menarik tangan Yukirella)

**Yukimura** : "Maafkan aku-...!" (mengibaskan tangan dan berlari menjauh ala Bollywood)

**Masamune** : "T-tunggu...! H-hei, kumohon tunggu-...! Hati-ha-...!" (kata-kata terputus saat mendengar suara jeritan dan jatuh berantai) "...-ti... Baru mau kuberitahu... Tangga nomor 5 dari atas itu sering jeblos... Buru-buru, sih."

Mengesampingkan sakit yang bukan main, Yukirella yang sudah jatuh berguling-guling langsung bangkit berdiri. Sempat dia sadari sandalnya lepas sebelah, tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengambilnya. Langsung saja dia berlari masuk ke dalam TAXI dan menjauh dari kerajaan. Benar saja, tidak sampai 1 menit setelahnya, pakaiannya berubah seperti semula.

**Yukimura** : "Ah! Kembali seperti semula..." (kecewa)

**Ieyasu** : "Maaf, tapi sudah jam 12 malam. Waktu sewanya sudah habis, cepat turun." (menghentikan TAXI di pinggir jalan)

**Yukimura** : "Yaahh... Bisa antar sampai ke rumah nggak? Jaraknya masih jauh banget..."

**Ieyasu** : "Bisa. Uang..." (mengulurkan tangan)

**Yukimura** : "Um~..." (merogoh kantong kosong) "Hehehe... Tidak punya."

**Ieyasu** : "Kalau begitu TURUN!"

Yukirella yag malang pun ditendang keluar dari TAXI dan ditelantarkan ditengah jalan. Mau tidak mau, Yukirella berjalan seorang diri sambil bernyanyi lagu sendu nan lawas. Dan kembalilah kita pada Pangeran Masamune yang tenggelam dalam pilu.

**Masamune** : "TUHAN!" (menengadah ke langit) "Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus berlari menjauh? Kenapa nggak jalan saja...?"

**Kojuuro** : "Sudah bagus dia nggak ngesot..." (asal berpendapat)

**Masamune** : "Padahal... baru saja aku bisa menemukannya...!"

**Kojuuro** : "Masamune, tenanglah. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya kembali." (meyakinkan)

**Masamune** : "Bantu aku mencarinya, Ayah! Kumohon...! Aku tidak akan bisa tidur, makan, mandi, sikat gigi, cuci kaki dan _blah... blah... blah... blah..._ dan seterusnya tanpa dia...!"

**Kojuuro** : "M-mandi dan sikat gigi-...?" (syok sampai pucat) "P-pelayan! Pengawal! Siapa saja, cepat cari laki-laki itu! Jangan sampai Kerajaan jadi bau busuk cuma karena Pangeran tidak mau mandi! CEPAT!"

**Hanbei** : "Tuan Raja Kojuuro, ini." (memberikan sebuah sandal jepit)

**Kojuuro** : "Apa ini...? Sandal jepit-...? Kenapa harus sandal jepit, cuma sebelah pula! Kalau mau memberi hadiah kenapa nggak deodoran saja, jaga-jaga kalau Pangeran Masamune benar-benar nekat nggak mau mandi?"

**Hanbei** : "Lalu... ini mau dibagaimanakan?"

**Kojuuro** : "Seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh kakek dari kakeknya kakekku yang bijaksana... Buanglah sampah pada tempatnya." (dengan bangganya bicara)

**Hanbei** : "... Oke..." (berbalik)

**Masamune** : "Hah...? Sandal jepit itu...?" (mengingat sejenak) "Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!" (menghampiri Hanbei) "Serahkan sandal itu padaku!"

**Kojuuro** : "Untuk apa...? Masamune, hanya karena kamu nggak mau mandi bukan berarti kamu harus jadi pemulung!"

**Masamune** : "Ayah, ini bukan sampah! Ini sandal jepit yang dipakai olehnya! Mungkin dengan ini... mungkin dengan ini aku bisa menemukannya!" (semangat menggebu-gebu) "Pengawal, siapkan pasukan! Besok kita akan memulai pencarian di kota!" (ngebut keluar ruangan)

**Hanbei** : "... Mengharukan..." (mengeluarkan sapu tangan)

**Kojuuro** : "... Aku butuh obat sakit kepala..."

**Hanbei** : "Tapi... kenapa sandal jepit? Bukannya di skenario ditulis 'Sepatu Kaca'?" (membaca ulang skenario)

**Kojuuro** : "Ceritanya memang sudah hancur total. Sutradaranya saja sudah menyerah, tidak muncul-muncul lagi, kan?"

**Hanbei** : "Iya juga... Kasihan." (turut prihatin)

Diputuskan rencana pencarian oleh Date Masamune. Pagi datang tanpa terasa, matahari muncul tiba-tiba tanpa permisi. Di rumahnya, tepatnya di kamar, Yukirella terus memandangi sandal jepit merah di tangannya. Hanya benda itu yang tidak hilang tadi malam. Semua terasa seperti mimpi dan sadal itulah bukti bahwa semua memang nyata. Tapi, mendengar keluarga tirinya memnggil, Yukirella meninggalkan dunia angannya dan kembali bekerja. Tapi tenang, cerita ini bukan 'SAD ENDING'...

**Mitsunari** : "Kamu lamban, Yukirella! Cepat seterika bajuku!" (mengomel tidak karuan)

**Yukimura** : "Maaf, akan segera kulakukan, Kak Mitsunari." (mengambil pakaiannya dan mulai menyetrika)

**Ranmaru** : "Ah, kemarin payah sekali! Pestanya jadi tidak seru..."

**Motochika** : "Ini gara-gara orang itu-...! Semua orang jadi sibuk memperhatikan dia dan Pangeran!"

**Ranmaru** : "Memangnya kenapa? Kok Kak Motochika jadi marah?" (penasaran)

**Motochika** : "Karena aku nggak bisa dapat satupun cewek! Padahal sudah keren naik Scoopy, pakai baju baru sampai ke kaos kaki...! Jadi sia-sia semua!"

**Yukimura** : "Um... Kak Motochika, Tuan Nobunaga masih tidur. Jangan berisik-..." (setengah berbisik)

******* : "WOOOII! ADA ORANG DI RUMAAAHH? HALLOOOO! GOOD MORNING! ANYBODY HOME?" (menggedor-gedor pintu) "HELEEEEWWW~?"

**Nobunaga** : "SIAPA YANG RIBUT PAGI-PAGI?" (mendobrak masuk ke ruangan, muka pakai masker putih)

**Yukimura** : "KYAAAAA!" (jeritan feminim) "Sadako!"

**Ranmaru** : "GYAAAAA! Sadako-nya berkumis!" (lebih histeris)

**Nobunaga** : "SIAPA YANG SADAKO? KURANG AJAR SEMUANYA!" (sangking marahnya masker sampai retak semua)

**Mitsunari** : "Ada orang di luar-... OHOOOOOKKK!" (baru mau membuka pintu, jatuh tertimpa pintu yang didobrak paksa)

**Masamune** : "Lama banget buka pintunya!" (main bentak-bentak) "Cowok bukan, sih?"

**Yukimura** : "Hah? Pangeran Masamune...?" (terkejut)

**Nobunaga** : "Nggak tahu sopan santun? Nggak diajari di rumah? Pagi-pagi main dobrak rumah orang-...! Kenapa nggak keliling-keliling dulu ke rumah yang lain? DI SKENARIO 'KAN SUDAH JELAS-...!"

**Masamune** : "Biarin! Kalau nggak begini kapan mau selesai dramanya?" (mengeluarkan sandal jepit) "Ini, siapa yang punya?"

**Mitsunari** : "Pemulung di sebelah?" (berpendapat)

**Ranmaru** : "Pengemis di seberang jalan?" (ikut sumbang ide)

**Motochika** : "Hm... Poppy?"

***SEMUA*** : "Poppy...?"

**Motochika** : "Anjing Puddle punya tetangga." (dengan wajah super tidak bersalah)

**Masamune** : "Anjing nggak bisa pakai sendal jepit, Dodol!" (menjitak kelapa Motochika) "Mau jepit pakai jari apa?"

**Yukimura** : "Pangeran Masamune... bicaranya jadi kasar dan non-formal ya..."

**Masamune** : "Perduli amat!"

**Yukimura** : "Yah, dia kalap..." (prihatin) "Pangeran, sandal jepitnya punyaku. Sini, supaya dramanya cepat selesai." (mengulurkan tangan)

**Sutradara** : "CUT! CUT! CUUUUTT~...!" (teriak sampai habis nafas) "Kalian itu~...! Mau aku mati muda ya? Ikutin skenarionya kenapa sih? Buat apa skenario kalau didepak terus, hah?"

**Masamune** : "Sumpah ya, belum ada sutradara yang lebih cerewet dari kamu!" (jadi kesal)

**Sutradara** : "Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku jadi cerewet? Siapa yang nggak mau ngikutin skenario?"

**Yukimura** : "Sudah, sudah... Masamune-dono, kita ikuti saja skenarionya." (memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh)

**Masamune** : "Terserah deh! ACTIOOONN!" (nggak sabaran) "Kalian!" (main tunjuk-tunjuk) "Cepat cobain sandal jepitnya satu-satu!"

**Mitsunari** : "Idih, males banget! Kalau sepatu kulit bermerek aku masih mau!"

**Masamune** : "Yang kakinya cocok boleh ikut ke kerajaan dan jadi kaya! Banyak uang mendadak tanpa harus NGEPET!"

***Mi-Ra-Mo*** : "Sandalnya PUNYAKUUUUU~!" (semangat brutal)

**Masamune** : "H-hei...! Hati-hati-...! Pelan-pelan pakainya...!" (panik dan was-was) "Aduuuuh! Nggak ngerti bahasa manusia, ya? HATI-HATI PAKAINYAAAA!"

**Ranmaru** : "Aku! Aku mau coba pakai!" (merebut sandalnya)

**Masamune** : "Bocah jangan ikut-ikutan! Sudah pasti bukan kamu orangnya, kamu kurang tinggi! CEBOL! KATE! KUNTET!" (menolak dengan sadis)

**Motochika** : "Kakiku sudah pasti cocok!" (mencomot si sandal jepit dan mencobanya)

**Masamune** : "PELAN-PELAAANN!" (histeris) "Ya Tuhan, dibilang hati-hati...! Jangan dipaksa! Aduh, nanti putus itu-...! GAH, SUDAH CUKUP!" (merebut kembali sandal jepit)

**Mitsunari** : "Hei, aku belum-...!"

**Masamune** : "Perduli amat! Kalau rusak memangnya kamu mau ganti?" (ketus) "Kamu!" (menunjuk Yukirella) "Cepat coba sandalnya!"

**Mitsunari** : "Lho? Dia boleh kok aku nggak?"

**Masamune** : "Karena dia tokoh utamanya!" (main bentak sampai muncrat) "Sudah, angkat kakinya satu!"

**Yukimura** : "I-iya-...!" (mecoba sandal jepitnya)

**Masamune** : "Busyet! Kotor banget!"

**Yukimura** : "Maaf... kemarin pulang nyeker belum sempat cuci kaki..." (garuk-garuk kepala tanda malu)

**Masamune** : "Ya sudah, nggak masalah! Sandalnya-... Hah? COCOK! KAMULAH ORANGNYA!"

***Mi-Ra-Mo*** : "YUKIRELLA?" (seirama)

**Masamune** : "Yukirella... Maukah kamu datang ke kerajaan bersamaku?Sudikah kamu menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, dengan ikhlas dan sukarela?"

**Yukimura** : "Iya, Pangeran! Dengan senang hati aku bersedia!" (bergenggaman tangan sok romantis… nuajizzzz)

**Mitsunari** : "Yukirella, aku ikut!"

**Ranmaru** : "Aku juga mau ikut!"

**Motochika** : "Bawa aku bersamamu!"

**Masamune** : "WHAT THE HELL-...? Sudah nyusahin masih mau ikut? OGAH! NGGAK SUDI! NO WAY!" (nolak mentah-mentah)

**Nobunaga** : "WOI! Dari tadi ribut terus di rumah orang! NYARI RIBUT, YA?" (emosi menggebu-gebu)

**Masamune** : "Apa-apaan main bentak-bentak begitu? Mau berantem, hah?" (mengeluarkan 6 katana)

**Nobunaga** : "Boleh dicoba!" (ikut mengeluarkan senjata)

**Yukimura** : "Pangeran Masamune... Kapan pergi ke kerajaannya...?"

**Masamune** : "Nanti, lain waktu!" (maju terjang) "HEAAAA! HELL DRAGON!"

**Nobunaga** : "URYAAA~! MATI, KUTU BUSUK!" (balas serang)

**Ranmaru** : "Haaahh~... jadi ribut, deh..." (menghela nafas) "Hah? Kok... sepertinya ada bau gosong, ya?" (mencium sekitar)

**Yukimura** : "Hah? Baju Kak Mitsunari...?" (kaget luar biasa) "Ya Tuhan, GOSONG!" (berlari ke arah setrikaan)

**Mitsunari** : "TIDAAAKK! BAJUKUU~...!" (menyusul Yukimura dengan air mata berlinangan)

**Motochika** : "Waaa~...! KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!" (heboh sendiri) "Ranmaru, ambil ember di kamar mandi! CEPAT!"

**Ranmaru** : "I-iya!" (kabur ke kamar mandi)

**Sutradara** : "Hiks, hiks..." (menangis sendu) "Dramanya... Bagaimana ini...?"

Dan dengan ini, berakhirlah sudah kisah Yukirella. Akankah Yukirella mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan hidup layak bersama Pangeran Masamune di kerajaan yang megah, selayaknya Cinderella? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu...

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuaaaaaahhhhhh~... selesai. Like it or not? Review pleaseeeee X)<strong>


End file.
